Graduation
by bethanylynn
Summary: graduation is here and Kim reveals a secret that rocks the dojo and school one direction is involved rated t for language short story on shot of Kick


Graduation was in two weeks and the Wasabi Warriors had some big descions to make. They were at the dojo all sparring when Jack and Kim's bow staffs hit each other they came forehead to forehead

"Give up "said Jack

"Never" said Kim

"Ok but first you have to kiss me then will continue"

They kissed until Rudy broke it apart

"Okay you two doves break it up"

"Sorry" they both said

"What's with all of you so unfocused" said Rudy

"It's just" said Milton "we all leave each other in two weeks."

"oh that's right you guys are graduating where you guys headed" asked Rudy

"Stanford" said Milton

"Berkeley" said jack

"Seaford community college" said Eddie

"Southern California" said Jerry

"I'm staying here with Eddie I'm not ready to leave home yet next year ill start"

They all sat in silence until Kim's phone went, she looked at got up and waved goodbye and ran they all exchanged weird glances and went back to practicing the next day at school there was an assembly for the seniors

"It's been an interesting four years "said principal Burke "all of you have had great achievements"

"Milton Krupnik and Julie top two of the class"

"Jack Brewer you won all gymnastics trophies "

"Jerry, Eddie, and Milton congrats on your achievement to 1st degree black belts"

"Guys stand up Please" they all stood when they sat down Kim gave Jack a kiss Principal burke even congratulated Lindsey, Grace and Donna on their superlatives wins.

"Now for the biggest achievement Seaford has ever seen Miss Kim Crawford please come up" She wlaked up on stage and could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"Miss Crawford , you have had excellent achievements a 4th degree black belt, top school reporter and captain of the pep squad and now you have been accepted to Oxford and have a record deal but you can only have one what did you choose"

"wait," she pulled out her phone and texted 11111 and five people appeared but no one could tell who they were because they went into the darkness on the stage she could hear the whispers of everyone as she disappeared into the darkness too "this is what I choose" she started singing but no one could see her (**Slow then fast version of Fearless)**

I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead  
Got you running scared, I'm Fearless  
I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down  
Don't you come around, I'm Fearless  
I'm Fearless  
I'm Fearless

She stepped forward with five other people and started dancing and singing

Whoa, whoa  
I've got the upper hand now  
And your're losing ground  
You never had to fight back  
Never lost a round  
You see the gloves are coming off  
Tell me when you've had enough  
Yeah  
Ready for a showdown  
And we're face to face  
I think I'll rearrange it  
Put you in your place  
You don't get the best of me  
Check it, your afraid of me  
I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead  
Got you running scared, I'm Fearless  
I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down  
Don't you come around, I'm Fearless  
I'm Fearless  
I'm Fearless

You used to make my heart pound  
Just the thought of you  
But now you're in the background  
What you gonna do  
Sound off if you hear this  
We're feeling Fearless, We're feeling Fearless

I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead  
Got you running scared, I'm Fearless  
I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down  
Don't you come around, I'm Fearless  
I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead  
Got you running scared, I'm Fearless  
I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down  
Don't you come around, I'm Fearless  
I'm Fearless

"guys I've chosen oxford but I have been assigned to the same record company as One direction" e everyone cheered except her friends got up and left when she walked out she saw Lindsey and Donna talking to Jack

Kim's POV

When I got to the hallway I saw Lindsey telling Jack that when I leave they'll be there for him ughh that made me so mad I walked right up to her and screamed "Jack is mine not yours" I punched Lindsey and walked away

Jack POV

We couldn't believe Kim just punched her donna took her to the clinic and we ran out to look for her only to find her at the dojo with Bobby, Rudy and Joan and surrounded by one direction singing

**Kim**

I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
My pulse starts racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello (X3)  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

**one direction**  
Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
Cause you ain't saying nothing  
I ain't already heard

**kim:**  
Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song

**Both:**  
You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello (X3)  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh (X5)

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello (X3)  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

"Kim you're amazing" said Harry

"Very, 4th degree black belt 3rd in your class" said Louis

"I know look guys its practice you can stay if you want but practice time"

"we'll stay we want to see you" said niall

They started practicing and Jack was so pissed the fight was verbal as they fought

"how come you didn't tell me"

"It doesn't concern you"

"I'm your boyfriend and I love you"

"Really is that why you smiled when Lindsey talked to you today"

"Hiya" she grunted as she knocked him down

"Kim I was thinking about you that's why"

"im glad im going" she stormed out and the guys flowed her she refused to talk to anyone the next few days when it came to the day before graduation she couldn't walk through the halls without being called a slut whore heartbreaker or even being criticized. At the end of the day Lindsey and Donna were at her locker waiting to judge her

"Look Jack and I broke up you can have him" she walked away and headed to the dojo where the whole gang was there including 1D

"Hey guys I need a new song mind helping me"

"Sure" said Liam

They walked out and weren't seen again until graduation day. Before Kim walked out zayne came up to her and asked her "everything ok"

"No not really everyone thinks im a slut"

"Guys come"

They all walked over and zany whispered a plan to them and Kim.

At the courtyard the staff who knew them all headed to Seaford to watch their kids graduate.

Everyone was surprised to see Kim and she honestly didn't know why.

When they all took their seats Principal Burke spoke after Milton and Julie made their speeches

"When I call your name please come up"

After he finished he was speaking when jack leaned over and whispered to Lindsey "where'd Kim go"

"like I care but she left after she got her diploma"

All of the sudden one direction came up and Niall spoke first "look Kim Crawford never did anything wrong and you know what"

"Niall stop" said Zayne

"Kim come on up" said Liam

She walked up and no one spoke

"Miss Crawford go sit down" said principal burke

"sorry but no" she smirked and it got really silent the band started playing and one direction started dancing around Kim so she vanished behind them and when they broke apart she started singing

hey look out world,cause here i come  
i'm burning brighter then the sun  
you put up walls but i can break 'em break 'em  
fear is not a roadblock in my way  
don't care what the haters say  
they don't scare me i'm not shaken, shaken and  
if you think am gonna quit  
go and cross it off your list

i just wanna scream out loud nothing gonna stop me now  
i'm never coming off this cloud  
so move over move over move over  
you don't wanna mess with me i know who i'm meant to be  
never gonna slow me down  
nothing's gonna stop me nothing's gonna stop me now  
nothing's gonna stop me now nothing's gonna stop me now

i'm moving faster than you think  
you might miss me if you blink  
every day i'm getting stronger stronger  
but i was born to break the rules  
so that's just what i'm gonna do

i just wanna scream out loud  
nothing's gonna stop me now  
i'm never coming off this cloud  
so move over move over move over  
you don't wanna mess with me  
i know who i'm meant to be  
never gonna slow me down  
nothing is gonna stop me nothing gonna stop me now  
and if you think i'm gonna quit  
just go and cross it off your list

hey look out world cause here i come  
i'm burning brighter then the sun

i just wanna scream out loud  
nothing's gonna stop me now  
i'm never coming off this cloud  
so move over move over move over  
you don't wanna mess with me  
i know who i meant to be  
never gonna slow me down  
nothing's is gonna stop me nothing gonna stop me now  
nothing's gonna stop me now  
nothing's gonna stop me now  
nothing's gonna stop me now  
nothing's gonna stop me now

"Guys I will be going to England and jack I love you" she left as the principal said congrats and the hats flew up when they left Kim was at the dojo everyone hugged her

"I love you guys" said Kim

"Wasabi forever" said Rudy

"Forever they said"


End file.
